


What Could Go Wrong

by Teen_ZombieZ



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: Angst, Desire, Disney Channel, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Zed x Addison, teenage romance, z band default, z band problem, zed has trouble controling his zombie inside, zed having strong human emotions, zed zombiout with addison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_ZombieZ/pseuds/Teen_ZombieZ
Summary: What could go so wrong, with a girl and a zombie?Whenever Zed is near Addison, he has this strange feeling inside of him. When they kiss, it's worse. Afraid he could hurt her, Zed decides to avoid his girlfriend until the summer holidays. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe just a weird feeling. Nothing bad can happen, right? What could go wrong?But Zed should have followed his instinct. Cause everything can go wrong with a girl and a zombie.





	What Could Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So since I watched that movie, I've been obsessed with a idea where arrousal... makes Zed lose control, and he... zombiout? kinda? I know, what could go wrong, right?
> 
> This is my first fic here, but not my first fic ever. I have a blog on tumblr where I usually post. But someone recommended AO3 so here I am! This is not proofreaded and English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

"So, I know what you're thinking."  
  
The young man speaking was looking directly at the camera. His arms were spread on both sides of his body, wearing the same colors as the day before. Dull colors, but representing him. Red, black, gray, sometimes even green. His eyes were rather dark hazel and big dark circles surrounded them.  
  
"Normals and zombies have been equal for months. Months, and since we dance, we celebrate and share almost everything," the teenager continued, dropping his arms close to his body. "Months that zombies are accepted and that our relationship is no longer prohibited. No welcomed by everyone, but baby steps are still movements, right? Anyway.” The zombie ran a hand through his forest-green hair, his white wrist bracelet flashing over his greyish skin. "But then, why is nothing happening?"  
  
"Zed, breakfast’s ready!” A small voice called the teenager from the kitchen where a clone-based meal was waiting for him.  
  
"I'm coming, Zoey!” He replied to his little sister before looking back into the camera, breaking the fourth wall again. "I’ll make this simpler. Instead of telling you, I'll show it to you. But for the moment, it's breakfast! "  
  
With these words, Zed came out of his room dressed in his usual jacket wearing the letter Z to join his family.  
  
  
  
"Hello Zed!” A girl proudly showing a hair whiter than snow came out of nowhere behind the zombie on the nerves that startled more than he should have. Zed laughed softly to relax the atmosphere and hide his nervousness.  
  
"Good morning, Addy," he replied to his girlfriend. When she tiptoed to reach him, her hand already in his to kiss her zombie, the latter recoiled. For a split second, he hesitated, but not wanting to hurt the nicest, most beautiful, most intelligent and most understanding girl in the world, he resolved. Leaning toward her, he left a chaste kiss on her outstretched lips. They were hot and humid compare to his, cold, lifeless, cracked and dry.  
  
And although the kiss lasted only a micro second, that the lightest contact was made, the sensation woke up again in Zed. This feeling of heat spreading through his dead body was both pleasant and exciting, but also deeply scary. Chills ran through his skin, and the zombie feared the worst.  
  
Seeing some discomfort in her boyfriend's gestures, Addison wanted to ask him, but as soon as her mouth opened, arms took her away from the zombie.  
  
"You two are adorable, but it’s training time!” Tracey sang to the right side of the girl.  
  
"And we need to hurry!” Stacey added to her left. "Bucky sent us!"  
  
"Bye ... Zed!” Was all Addison could say before being forced into the gym. When the door closed behind them, Zed turned back to the camera.  
  
"That's why we never went further. Fear, it prevents me from moving. All these new sensations, I'm afraid I can’t control them, and then ..." The green-haired boy grabbed his left wrist, the one with the Z band, and placed it near his chest. "What if ... it made me lose control?"  
  
Defeated, Zed walked with his head down. There was no football training this morning, so he went to join his friends Eliza and Bonzo for the first class of the day. Now that human and zombies classes were mixed, both races were doing well, and most importantly, they were equal.  
  
But Zed, Zed wasn’t doing well. Torn between the fear of who he was and what he could do, and the urge to go further, the zombie was lost and confused. Everything was so new after all. Maybe he had to talk to Addison about it?  
  
In the end, Zed decided not to talk about it with his girlfriend. He was worried about nothing, the Z bands worked great since the update containing the integrated Wi-Fi they gave them after the homecoming incident. And it wasn’t a small feeling of love that would disrupt an advanced technology of more than 50 years that, until now, worked very well. Many zombies were in a relationship and even had children without ever having this problem of “strange feelings”. His fear was irrational, based on a bad memory where the term monster defined his race.  
  
But Zed was wrong and should have followed his instinct. As soon as he turned the corner of the corridor, his legs took him by themselves to a specific place. The bell rang, warning him of his delay in class, but the zombie didn’t even hear it. Anyway, even if it had been the case, he couldn’t have worried. Something else was in his mind. He stopped in front of a pair of doors, one of which was open. Standing on the closed door using his left arm, the green haired teen watched the cheerleading practice happen. He wanted to convince himself once again that his fears were ridiculous. However, when his eyes caught a certain white-haired cheerleader, something happened. Zed felt it, but ignored the sensation. His hand against the door formed a fist, his nails ripping the wood silently. And it's too much focused on his girlfriend doing acrobatic feats that raised her skirt and revealed her long and perfect legs that Zed didn’t notice the light on his Z band. A red light. And the next word that flashed.  
  
_Unstable_  
  
  
  
The school was over and it was now school holidays. A few exams later and many excuses to avoid any temptation and Addison despite his eagerness to spend time with her, Zed could finally rest and clear his mind. His fears hadn’t left him yet. The fear of hurting her.  
  
"And the worst?” The zombie sighed, looking at the camera in front of him, or precisely, above him since he was lying on his bed again. He placed his hands behind his head and crossed his legs. "I have to go to her house today. What?” Zed exclaimed as he straightened up in bed, his eyes wide, outraged at the thought of him being judged. "She gave me her sad little eyes full of hope. Mentioned that we haven’t spent a lot of time together lately.” Zed closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "What's true ... ah ... what am I going to do!"  
  
Exasperated, the zombie dropped down on his mattress.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Zed knocked on the door of Addison's. For this date, nothing special was planned other than a good movie with popcorn, stick on the sofa. The young man had nothing to fear. And anyway, all his worries disappeared in smoke when he saw his girlfriend open the door.  
  
Addison was beautiful, as usual. And if Zed had a functional heart, he was certain that the organ would have started beating wildly. Her hair was tied into beautiful white braids around her head. She wore a beautiful pastel pink dress, bringing out the color of her eyes. Zed fell in love with the human a second time.  
  
"Come in," she murmured, a smile already present on her lips, illuminating her face with a joy that the zombie shared. He couldn’t help staring at that part of her face. Her lips, pale pink as her dress, luscious and attractive. The sensation began to rise in him again while, magnetizing, he leaned towards her, hungry. Yes, the word was good. He was hungry. The lion and the sheep.  
  
And Addison had no idea of the danger she was running into. How could she? Just happy to spend some time with her boyfriend without hiding was so perfect. Okay, she thought he was a little distant lately, avoiding contact or kisses, or outright, avoiding her. But, so in love with him, the young human had put it on the count of stress and school. So when she saw his face close to hers, his dark eyes so deep, she let herself be guided to him, certain that his desires, like hers, were purely emotional. And when his mouth found that of the zombie, emotions exploded in her, as every time. The butterflies flew freely in her stomach, chills ran through the back of her legs and back, making her shudder.  
  
Zed had slipped his hands down the back of the human, his fingers bent, as if they were about to tear the clothes apart. He had advanced in the house and she stepped back by the same movement. The hands of the zombie descended to the butt of the human, stroking gently this new part of her undiscovered body before catching it rather brutally. Addison huffed in surprise, which she smudged against Zed's lips, opening her mouth at the same time. The young man waste no time and penetrated this new ground with his tongue that went to dance with that of his partner. It was good, and most importantly, Addison had wanted that for a while now. She had thought about it for a long time. She wanted Zed to be her first. And she was ready. Moreover, her parents weren’t home today. It was perfect; the kiss was hot, intense, good. She felt good with him, safe. Everything was perfect, with one exception.  
  
Zed was going too fast. Addison wanted everything to be perfect. Thinking only that her boyfriend was in need, and especially, impatient, probably because of his privation of contact for so long, she laughed softly while backing her face from Zed’s. She placed a hand on his chest while trying to catch her breath. But when she looked into her beloved's eyes, her smile disappeared faster than it had appeared.  
  
They were still near the door when the girl took a step back in the house, not knowing what to do. No song could help her at this moment. Because what she saw in Zed's eyes was anything but love, benevolence, or desire. Everything but humanity, the humanity with which she had fallen in love.  
  
His eyes were dark, very dark. His pupils dilated. His irises surrounded by red. In his eyes, she saw all the hunger present not only in the body of the zombie, but also in his mind. Frightened, with tears in her eyes, Addison didn’t know what to do. On one side, she wanted to slap him, shout his name, bring him back to her. On the other, the veins starting to rise on his arms, his bracelet emitting this quick and alarming beep, and the drool flowing on his chin cried to her to run away.  
  
It wasn’t that kind of moment she wanted to go through.  
  
Paralyzed by fear, all that the human succeeded in getting out of her mouth was a small acute sound. A little hopeless cry, or that's what she thought. Her voice reached Zed, yes, but that didn’t bring him back to reality, no. What made him regain control is when he saw himself in the reflection of wide-eyed eyes in front of him. Big, frightened eyes, full of water, tears running down pale cheeks. The reflection of a monster in the eyes of a girl.  
  
He should have followed his instinct.  
  
"I ... I'm sorry ... I ..." Zed stepped back, one hand in front of him to put the most distance between him and the human. He couldn’t be near her anymore. Something was happening, something more powerful than the bracelet around his wrist. And although the wounded and above all, scared eyes of the love of his life broke his zombie heart, hurting Addison would be worse.  
  
It would kill him.  
  
So Zed made a difficult decision.  
  
He ran as fast as possible, and as far away from the girl.  
  
A girl and a zombie. What could go wrong?  
  
_Everything._  
  
  
  
"You can’t be with her anymore. "  
  
It was the man in the white coat who had just spoken. His green hair contrasted strongly with all the white of the room. White, everywhere, the walls, the floor, even the bed. Everything was so white that the young man's retinas were hurting.  
  
"What ...? "  
  
He had come here for that. The zombie hospital. Have his bracelet inspected. Understand, fix, apologize, happy ending. Find explanations; just have explanations to give to Addison. Or to himself. But he really hadn’t come here, the place he hated the most in the world, to be told by a doctor that. No, Zed had come here, to the place of his nightmares, the place where his mother died, for treatment. To be told that everything is going to be okay, that his bracelet has something wrong but easily adjustable. That in a few hours, at most a few days, everything works perfectly. That he would be able to kiss Addison again. Touch her.  
  
Just look at her.  
  
But to hear _that..._  
  
"Relations between humans and zombies are outlawed. Well, until recently," the doctor explained, taking notes. He never looked into Zed's eyes saying that, and the young man was grateful. Because he didn’t want anyone to see all his suffering, much less his tears. "We don’t know what ... human emotions can cause to zombies."  
  
Zed didn’t answer. He wasn’t functioning anymore. Saying wasn’t alive would be a joke. Frozen in this more than painful reality, all he could do was fix the void while the hole in his chest, where his heart would have beaten if he was alive, was growing.  
  
"It's against nature. And challenging nature has consequences, young man."  
  
He didn’t want to listen to the doctor. On one hand, because he knew that the latter was right. And that to listen to him was accepting the truth. On the other hand, because he couldn’t. He couldn’t live without Addison.  
  
_Live…_  
  
"Your bracelet has nothing wrong. The problem is this relationship."  
  
Anyway, he wasn’t alive, was he?  
  
"You're lucky nothing happened."  
  
He was dead. He was a zombie. A monster of the worst kind. A killer.  
  
"I will have to contact your parents to take preventive measures."  
  
He was just not meant to love humans.  
  
"You can’t be with Addison, Zed. I am sorry. It’s dangerous for her, but also for you. For all of us."  
  
And with that, the doctor left the examination room, making it as empty and silent as Zed's body and mind. And yet, he was screaming. Crying. Dying again.  
  
But in the utmost silence and immobility.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for more chapters, but since I'm a bad writer and can't write much lately, well... if no one cares I won't write a next part. but if you like it, please tell me and I will happily write a next part!


End file.
